


Verdad y mentiras [TRADUCCIÓN]

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Clark Tells the Truth, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Traducción, Truth or die - Freeform, more or less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: Los kryptonianos solo pueden decir la verdad.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Kudos: 1





	Verdad y mentiras [TRADUCCIÓN]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468217) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 

> Otra traducción en un nuevo fandom, y cuando digo nuevo me refiero para mi, porque la serie es casi tan vieja como yo (Casi).  
Se puede interpretar como Pre-Slash, así es como lo hago yo, pero en realidad es bastante Gen.

Para cada persona hay ciertos hechos, realidades, estados de ser, que, sin importar dónde o cuándo, se aplican a ellos. Para Clark Jerome Kent existen dos.

El primero de ellos es éste: Clark Kent siempre dice la verdad. Esto no se debe a una obligación moral o a una responsabilidad social. Es un imperativo biológico, el legado de una raza extinta. Clark nunca dice nada que sea menos que completamente exacto porque hay algo en él ―y ya sea en su cerebro o en su lengua o en algún punto intermedio, él no lo sabe― que no dejará que la falsedad pase por sus labios.

El otro es éste: Clark Kent es un mentiroso.

La responsabilidad de esto quizás pueda ser puesta a los pies de sus padres, aunque Martha y Jonathan no tienen la culpa. Ante el intento de proteger a un hijo alienígena que no podía decir nada falso, tuvieron que enseñarle a mentir con la verdad. No había manera de que pudieran haber sabido lo precoz que era su hijo.

Las mentiras son una forma de arte y Clark es un artista. Tergiversa verdades sobre sí mismas y entre sí hasta que apenas son reconocibles. Un tono de voz, un cambio de postura… hace pleno uso de un cuerpo que puede decir mentiras cuando sus palabras no pueden. Construye tales fantasías que la gente no puede evitar seguirlo por el sendero del jardín[1]. No pueden evitarlo, incluso cuando saben que los ha engañado antes.

Clark es universalmente querido, de esto se asegura. El carisma es otra herramienta de su oficio; es más probable que la gente crea a alguien que les gusta. Sin embargo, no tiene amigos. Clark se convence a sí mismo de que esto se debe a que no deja que los demás se acerquen, no quiere ser amigo de gente que se deja engañar tan fácilmente. Nunca intenta decir estas palabras en voz alta.

¿Quién quiere ser amigo de un mentiroso?

Era una pregunta que solo podía responderse con un puente, un rollo de alambre de remolque y un Porsche a toda velocidad.

—Podría haber jurado que te golpeé.

Una expresión de confusión.

—Ninguna persona normal podría sobrevivir a eso.

Una mirada aguda.

—No, ninguna persona normal podría —el énfasis en la palabra normal era tan leve que podría no haber existido.

Clark está enganchado.

Se convierte en su juego. Por cada mentira que Clark dice, Lex la divide en sus verdades componentes; por cada empuje, una parada; por cada paso atrás, una estocada hacia adelante. Lex nunca comienza su investigación sobre Clark, eso sería hacer trampas tan seguramente como si Clark empezara a hablar con falsedad. Además, ¿por qué investigar cuando la verdad cuelga ante él como una fruta madura, si Lex sólo puede alcanzarla y arrancarla?

Es una competición. Una en el que no hay victoria para Clark, sólo retraso del inevitable final cuando Lex finalmente lo descubre todo.

Clark no puede esperar.

[1] “follow him down the garden path” es una expresión utilizada cuando alguien engaña a otra persona.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy planeando crear una serie con este tipo de trops, "la verdad y solo la verdad", ya sea otras traducciones como algunos fics míos, pero por el momento no tengo ni la vista ni la mente en nada concreto, así que se quedará como trabajo único. ¡Espero poder modificarlo en el futuro!  
Si lo habéis disfrutado, dejad un comentario a la salida o pasaos por el fic de la autora.


End file.
